


HARDCORE (Y/N) X CYBERPUNK 2077

by Matrixdexter



Category: Cyberpunk 2077 (Video Game), Hardcore Henry (2016)
Genre: F/M, Multi, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-18
Updated: 2021-02-18
Packaged: 2021-03-14 09:41:06
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29540427
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Matrixdexter/pseuds/Matrixdexter
Summary: I just watched hardcore Henry and I got to say it was the most amazing movie I've ever seen it crazy fun And since cyberpunk 2077 just came out why not make a story where this two join forces
Relationships: Panam Palmer/Original Male Character(s)
Kudos: 3





	1. WHATS GONNA HAPPEN

In this story you're hardcore (Y/N) a half man half cyborg that just wake up in a world that he doesn't understand or even know, where people seem to be obsessed with robotic augmentations and being the strongest is all that matters now you got to find out who are you?, why are you here?, who made you?, why are so many people after you?, whose this jimmy guy who keeps coming back even though he seems to die in very hilarious ways? And why are so many girls falling for you?

This gonna be a harem and you're gonna wear what agent 47 wears in hitman so a suit just like in the movie you're gonna have the same left robotic arm that Henry has in the movie if you saw the movie you know what I'm talking about also also I'm thinking I'm gonna add something of cyberpunk


	2. WAKE UP

2070( seven years before the beginning of the story)

We see a kid being punched to the ground by two kids while the apparent leader of the group takes his best friend: a little toy robot and without remorse or second thought throws it against a wall destroying the little robot in pieces, the kid looked devastated he wanted to stand up and fight back but he was weak and while the three kids were about to make his day even more painful than it already was if it wasn't for a voice

???:"HEY" the voice that yelled was a towering man that was in his early 40 and was between fat and kinda muscular he had some oil stained coveralls han came ruining towards the bully's making the run away, then he saw the child and while wiping his hands with a towel from oil probably said

???: "you little pussy"

2077 (the current year)

No one POV:

Inside a broken and almost abandoned building we see some sort of lab that had prosthetics, schematics and a bunch of pictures of broken bones and at the bottom of those pictures a name: (Y/N)

In a table we see a corpse of a man with spiky and a very dark brown hair missing the right arm and the left leg in some kind of tube with water inside and a machine starts beeping

Robot voice: commencing: "wake up" procedure

The tube is slowly drain out of the water and a bunch of robot hands start working on the body opening its stomachwere we can se a lung witch was stabbed by one of the ribs also the ribcage is totally destroyed, the trachea seems to have been stabbed, one of the kidneys seem to be missing and the spine is totally snapped.

The arms start giving him the right mechanical replacements even repairing his destroyed spine and trachea, giving him a new mechanical lung, ribcage and kidney and his missing arm and leg are replace by cybernetic prosthetics

After the arms are done wiring and programming the prosthetics organs of the dead body, they begin using defibrillators to revive the body.

After ten tries to shock the corpse back to life there was a beeping coming from another machine meaning that the heart of the corpse was beating again, the metal arms moved towards a worms and destroyed closet were a suit (agent: 47 suit) wrapped in plastic resided, the arms took the suit lifted the unconscious body of (Y/N) and very carefully putted the suit in the body of the unconscious body and left hem in the table to wake up in a new and dangerous world

Six hours later

The body suddenly gasp loudly with the eyes of the resurrected man opening for a second showing a very shiny red eyes

Before closing his eyes again to throw up for an entire minute a bunch of water mixed with some old blood witch was accumulating in the former dead man

(Y/N): (Still wheezing and coughing) w...her.e......the...f.uck....am...I?????!!!!!!


End file.
